The present disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device performing parallel arithmetic processing and a memory module including the same.
Capacity and speed of semiconductor memory devices widely used in high-performance electronic systems have increased. Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as an example of a semiconductor memory device is volatile memory and determines data based on a charge stored in a capacitor.
DRAM may be used for many purposes. For example, DRAM may be used to store data used for various arithmetic processes or to store arithmetic results. In addition, it may be useful to efficiently use DRAM in processing a huge amount of computations such as neural network computations.